


imagine having the audacity to eat unseasoned roast chicken

by DingyAntelope58



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Australian Slang, Based on my crackhead friends who affectionately call me The Caucasian, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Coming Out, Cultural Differences, Culture, Discussion of Colonisation, Discussion of Glorifying War and the Deaths Associated With It, Discussion of Hate Crimes, Discussion of Immigration, Discussion of Oppressive Parenting, Discussion of White Privilege, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homophobia, I can't believe I just used that tag, Implied Sexual Content, Indigenous Australian and South African Bow (She-Ra), Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say The C-Word, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), Magicats (She-Ra), Making Out, Minor Injuries, Music, Nationalism, Other, Post-Divorce, Public Transportation, Racism, Refusing To Stand For The National Anthem, Religious Discussion, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Teen Romance, Women Being Awesome, the kids are woke but also very stupid teenagers fkjndkjvbdskjv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingyAntelope58/pseuds/DingyAntelope58
Summary: Catra Felino Mitico has the kind of life that a therapist would call "troubling" in a condescending manner while handing her a pamphlet for the National Kids Helpline. She's heard people call her nuisance, challenge, disturbance and an arsenal of racial slurs. Her parents were torn apart years ago by country borders, tradition and tragedy. But as her family starts to repair itself, and she finds support and new friends, Catra truly believes her life is looking brighter every day.Adora Edwards Greyskull is a complicated person. Under the image of academic and sporting excellence, her household is repressive and strict. The one place she can be herself and free is with her friends, but she still has a lot to learn beyond the world she grew up in. But at a new high school, she realises just how blind she has been her entire life. The future of Adora is filled with growth, new love and acceptance.Seducing girls by total accident, crying about mathematics, one very awkward Christmas, racism, Lady Macbeth, wise friends and a bus ride? Not your standard high school relationship.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & George & Lance (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	imagine having the audacity to eat unseasoned roast chicken

**Author's Note:**

> ADORA ISN'T RACIST! She grew up in a very white, working class household and is sometimes oblivious to important social issues! Her friends recognise this and help her grow as a person!
> 
> EVEN MORE IMPORTANT: Bow and his family do not speak any woi wurrung (dialect/language of Wurundjeri people) this is because I am a white person and do not have the consultation/permission of a traditional land owner/custodian to use their language in writing. I did my research.
> 
> If anyone gets mad that Adora is nicknamed The Caucasian by her friends... this is literally what my friends call me. It's affectionately used and intended. Adora's friends recognise that her family are also refugees/immigrants. This is not demeaning language and/or aggressive. It's mature and socially aware 15/16 year olds joking about white privilege. I'll post nationalities of characters in the end notes. Also I literally scrolled through Australian Federal Census data from 2016 to be as accurate with numbers as possible.

Adora pushes open her bedroom door with her foot, Catra’s hand gripped tightly. Throwing her backpack onto the floor, she quickly turns the air conditioner on. Her girlfriend instantly flops onto her bed so hard the mattress makes a twang noise and the wall shakes.

“I am dying a horrific death. It’s 43° Adora, I think my vision went black before” she groans into the bedsheets as Adora hurriedly puts away her school books and tears her shoes off.

“You’re such a baby. I’ll go get some water and a cloth” Adora teases, opening the door and running into the hallway.

“I’m not a human, this is close to fatal temperatures for me idiot!” Catra yells just before Adora shuts the door. Shuffling into the kitchen, she fills a large water bottle with water and icecubes and grabs a container of sliced beef jerky from the fridge. The moment she opens the door of her room she trips on nothing, fumbling with the items in her arms.

Catra is lying face down on the bed. Shirtless. Panting.

“Why is your shirt off!?” Adora squeaks as Catra hugs a cold pillow and glares at the wall. Adora is glad that she is facing away, and is sure her face has turned even more crimson. As if the crushing heat that makes every nerve ache isn’t bad enough, she can feel her insides warm, especially beneath her stomach.

“Adora. I know that you didn’t grow up the most _knowledgeable_ about other species. But I can’t sweat through my fur enough to cool down. I can either pant, have sweaty paws or lick everything in sight” Catra hisses, counting the options on her finger. The boiling hot fire speeding through every blood vessel cools, and a wave of sympathy strikes her instead.

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry” she whispers, carding fingers through the girl’s mane. She hums into the pillow and wiggles, and Adora can feel every muscle tense.

_Is this deliberate seducing? I know were dating? But like? What the actual fuck is she doing? I’m going to die? She is so beautiful and I love her so much but I don’t think I’m ready to go further than kissing? Axjslkxkan I cannot process the thoughts?_

“I can hear you thinking. Dumb fuck” Catra giggles, tail hitting Adora’s thigh.

“Ah…” Adora males a noise of slight surprise and Catra’s ears shoot up. She turns to Adora, eyes squinted in suspicion. They widen a few moments later as Adora blushes so hard she feels dizzy, keeping her eyes trained on Catra and making sure they don’t stray anywhere else.

“I’m such a stupid cunt” she laughs as Adora groans into her hands. “You’re an absolute gay mess” the laughter grows louder.

“I’m so sorry! You were being distracting and very beautiful I had no idea what to do or say!” Adora whispers. Catra chuckles and hums in appreciation, shivering. Adora glances down her back, where the thickest areas of fur she’s seen ripple under the breeze if the air conditioner.

“Just grab an oversized shirt from your cupboard and throw it here, Jesus” Catra grumbles, clearly starting to get cold. Adora takes the remote of the air conditioner and turns down the fan power. Catra trills with curiosity, wiggling more.

“Your pillow smells n- oh” Catra says in surprise, as Adora runs a hand through the fur on her back.

“So soft…” she whispers, clearly entranced by the sight. Catra stealthily grinds her hips into the mattress and bats the hand away. She can smell just how turned on they both are, but when Adora’s brother is home any moment and it’s 40° it’s certainly not the time for anything sexual.

“Stop it. Please just grab a shirt and give me the water” she says sternly to hide the trembling in her voice as Adora flinches and turns away, opening her white cupboards to pull out a shirt. Her movements are tense and slow, far too methodical. She stays turned away, and even when Catra pokes her thigh again with her tail the only sign she noticed is that she stills for a moment. “Hey” Catra says softly, ignored as Adora hands her a loose cream button up without turning around. “Adora…” she sits up and takes her hand with hers, tugging the limb slightly. Adora does flinch this time, gently pulling away. A bolt of fear and pain shoots through her heart and she pulls on the clothing with shaky hands, only buttoning up the shirt halfway. She doesn’t know why Adora’s upset, but it’s definitely because of something she did. Was she too aggressive? Did she hurt her feelings? Oh Kahrithnik she probably reminded Adora of her parents. Of course Catra fucks up the once chance they have alone by being too scared of getting caught or ruining Adora’s life. Typical-

“Catra?” Adora asks softly, as Catra’s eyes snap open. The blonde’s eyes are almost grey, the lines of her face creased into a worried frown. Catra realises she’s shaking, hugging her chest. She sits down on the bed and looks at the floor, eyes burning hotly as she holds back her tears. Adora kneels in front of her, taking both her hands. Catra takes a few deep breaths as her claws slide back into their flesh sheaths and her fur relaxes.

“I’m sorry, Adora. I thought you were upset” she whispers, as Adora chuckles softly and presses her forehead to Catra’s.

“I thought you were mad, that you didn’t want me to touch you like at all. I was processing really, trying to understand if it was just this once or if it was my fault a-” she cuts herself off, pressing her lips into a thin line. Catra is only centimetres away from a kiss, but Adora’s body language is a resounding no. Catra still rubs her shoulder with a padded hand, pulling the girl into a hug.

“I’m certainly not mad, and I do want you to touch me” Catra whispers, as Adora spasms in her arms and makes a choking noise.

“It’s also 40° and your brother is home soon. You are attractive as fuck Adora. You’re not a snack, you’re the entire fucking meal” they both laugh, the sound dying as they pull away. They’re both sitting cross-legged on the bed now. Adora is still dressed in school uniform, except the short white sleeve shirt has been completely un-buttoned and her shoes are off. Her hair is loose, strands plastered to her head with sweat. Her eyes sparkle, admiration and love widening her pupils slightly. Catra places one hand on her thigh and squeezes, for curiosity’s sake.

She gets no warning before Adora surges forward, kissing her deeply. Catra sighs into the kiss, shuffling back towards the pillows. Adora follows, chasing every soft gasp and muffled moan with her lips. Catra sinks into the mattress, sighing aloud as Adora runs a hand from her waist to her hip. The athletic girl repeats the motion, listening with rapt attention to every soft sound of arousal and pressing her ear against Catra’s throat, absorbing her broken and creaky purr on each exhale as she presses burning kisses to her just-exposed shoulder. They both start to relax into the embrace, until Catra is a purring mess and Adora is barely aware of her own body parts, lying on top of the feline.

“I love you” Adora mumbles against Catra’s collarbone, wriggling further into the embrace and sighing. Catra cards her claws through the blonde’s hair, relishing in the content groan it earns her. She grins, pressing a chaste but soft kiss into Adora’s hair.

“I love you too, dork” she says quietly, texting her mother that she might not be home for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO this is chapter 1. please don't tell all the fics I have planned that I'm here. (including YSSMIYC, finn coming out to their parents, catra and melog are tintin and snowy, bow pilgrim vs the world, role swap AU except for who got chipped and it's the people who did get chipped trapped in an illusion and catradora sci-fi AU)
> 
> the c word isn't a slur americans are just sensitive snowflakes csknosnslkazacd
> 
> NATIONALITIES/ETHNICITIES!  
> Glimmer = Korean & Filipina, born in Australia.  
> Adora = Greek & Latina, born in Australia.  
> Bow = First Nation & African, born in Australia. His family comes from the Wurundjeri tribe of the Kulin Nation.  
> Mermista = Bangladeshi, born in Australia. She is Muslim, as with all my modern AUs.  
> Catra = Maori/Polynesian & Latina, born in Australia.  
> Sea Hawk = Irish, born in Ireland (Southern Ireland, not Northern Ireland)  
> George = First Nation AKA Indigenous Australian. From the Stolen Generation of the Wurundjeri tribe and Kulin nation  
> Lance = South African. George and Lance are Bow's biological parents! Through fictionalised science!  
> Frosta = Vietnamese, born in Vietnam.


End file.
